


Monster

by D0ll



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew what he was doing Theo had the dread doctor pinned against the hood of his car. One hand wrapped around its throat so tight a normal human would have passed out from the lack of oxygen by now.</p><p>"If you touch one hair on her head-" He growled savagely, "I'll have each of your throats," His eyes flamed red and his fangs protruded out, glinting in the dim light of a street lamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Before he knew what he was doing Theo had the dread doctor pinned against the hood of his car. One hand wrapped around its throat so tight a normal human would have passed out from the lack of oxygen by now.

"If you touch one hair on her head-" He growled savagely, "I'll have each of your throats," His eyes flamed red and his fangs protruded out, glinting in the dim light of a street lamp.

This was the first time Theo threatened a dread doctor, he should feel scared, he knew from experience how powerful these monsters were. But when they threatened Malia anger rolled over him in waves washing away all his fear and timidness of them. The pure rage and adrenaline coursing through his body made him feel invincible, almighty. He was the true monster. And they should learn to fear him, not the other way around.

The two other dread doctors hadn't moved, their tall dark stilettos were as rigid as statues, like monsters in horror movies that never have to run to catch their victim. In a foreign language that would sound strange and alien to anyone's ears but Theo's, they assured him they didn't need the girl after all, no harm would have to come to her.

Even though Theo couldn't read their facial expression or tell by their voice like he could a human he could sense their fear. He was a vital part of their plans, with out his compliance everything they worked hard for would come crashing down.

Theo smiled, for so long they made him feel like a dog at the end of their leash, following and obeying all their orders. But now he knew he was the one who had the control. He released his grip and the monster slid off the car into the pavement. Theo calmly walked over to the side of the door and slid into the cool leather of the driver's seat satisfaction seeping out of every pore.

It wasn't until he was he started the engine, one arm draped around the wheel did he realize how... concerned he felt over Malia. What was that? It wasn't like he cared about her...

-

The following day Malia was walking out of her classroom when she saw her boyfriend standing outside in the hallway waiting for her. Something about Theo struck her as being off. Theo was usually in a good mood quick to smile and laugh. Now he was quiet, scowling and staring at her with dark hooded eyes. She stumbled a little and had to rearrange the books on her arm but forced her anxiety to the back of her mind. Sometimes, Kira told her once, guys just act a little strange. Besides Malia was still happy to see him, she had been worried all last night when he hadn't returned her text or calls. She walked up to him smiling and hugged him.

Theo didn't react like normal playfully tickeling her sides or telling her a joke. He wrapped his arm so tight around her so she found it hard to breath and then his lips crashed down against her's.

Malia might not know much about human society, but even she knew the way his tongue was forcing her mouth open and his hands were groping her wasn't meant for the hallways, where anyone could see them. "Theo," She warned beggening to push his shoulder away.

"Baby," He moaned "I need you," his voice guttural and hoarse. His hot forehead pressed against hers as he panted and his eyes blazed with desire. She shivered her stomach twisting in to knots. He was thrilling, intoxicating and so sexy that she can't resist giving him what he wanted. 

"Okay," she stumbled unsure of herself. It hadn't been like this with Stiles. Malia didn't know a simple kiss could effect her so much. Her gut told her that he was no good for her, but her heart couldn't say no to him. 

Theo pulled her hand, dragging her inside to the broom closet and pinned her against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist, sucking and biting at her tender neck with his teeth, his hands were on either side of her body caging her. Where his kisses been passionate before, now they are brutal and scorching. Theo wanted to hurt her because she made him care, she made him need her and he resented her for that. But he also wanted to hold her close and reassure himself she's here and she's safe with him. He wants to forget the dread doctors ever threatened her, but he was never good at forgetting slights.

-

It began as his plan to exploit the pack's weakest link of the group. Malia was the obvious pick, a female werecoyote in a pack of close knit male werewolves. She was one of the newest members, who didn't have a strong friendship with anyone. She was still the outsider, horrible at blending in with society; small talk, manners and could never understand certain things about people, like why they never said what they truly meant. It was clear that pack was still weary of her and didn't trust her. Even though Malia hadn't been around other people long, she wasn't stupid, she could sense their hesitation to let her in to believe in her when she swore it wasn't her who had killed Tracy. And she coyldnt understand it. Hadn't she been trustworthy? A good pack member, a good friend and a good girlfriend? Why did everyone still avoid her then?

Under the hard as nails exterior, harsh glares and biting words there was an insecure girl, not quite a woman and since Then was an expert at finding other people's weaknesses he started his plan.

Theo slithered into Malia's life like a snake. He was always there for her at the right time and the right moment. Whenever Stiles missed a date with Malia at the library, or to drive her home from school Theo was there. He was her first "real" friend of the pack. It was kind of pathetic, he thought.

Theo helped her with her homework, they worked out together, he helped her practice driving. All the while lulling her in with complements and gentle teasing. Malia at first tried her best not to laugh at his jokes, but unlike him, she wasn't a good actor and her restrained laughter always turned in to snorts, louder than before because she tried so hard to hold it in. He could feel the way she slowly but surely was warming up to him and it filled him with grim satisfaction. This was when decided to start asking her seemingly innocent enough questions about the pack.

Theo would like to be able to claim Stiles and Malia's breakup as his own invention. But it wasn't, Stiles doomed their relationship every time he blew Malia off, every time he cut her short, every time he didn't believe her. Theo did his best at feigning surprise and sympathy when Malia came to him for comfort but he wasn't surprised and he wasn't sympathetic. On the contrary he was ecstatic he could skip plan B And go straight to C now.

"He doesn't deserve you." Theo whispered stroking her soft brunette hair, even though it was a part of his plan it wasn't all lies either. Malia deserved someone strong. Someone who didn't hold a pathetic torch for his forth grade crush.

Why did he care when he saw a tear run down her cheek, why did he care that Stiles had hurt Malia? This wasn't apart of the plan.

Theo noticed the way Malia looked at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He knew he was good looking and started taking off his shirt more often around her, "Its hot," he would tell her with a cocksure grin when she mumble about him putting on some clothes.

One day Malia drove his car back to her place, thank God her driving skills have improved, and she hesitated to leave right away, "I- thank you- for everything." She cleared her throat and looked away outside the car window. She wasn't the best at expressing herself but Theo could smell her pheromones and siezed the opportunity kissing her. He meant for the kiss to be fleeting and sweet to fit in nicely with his carefully crafted persona. But the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, how good she smelled, it was too much. He hadn't known how bad he wanted her until that moment. Theo grabbed her head pressing her closer against him, lifted her up and sat her on his lap never breaking their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her their hot breaths fogging up the windows.

Malia felt like her head was spinning. She's only been kissed by one boy before, and Stiles kisses were sweet and fleeting, while Theo kissed her like he wanted to devour her.

"I have a curfew." She managed to say out after she tore her lips away from his. Theo looked at her and laughed, it was one of the rare ocassion he hadn't needed to force it.

Malia frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. She slid off his lap with a huff and hopped out the car shut the door behind her.

-

The next day Malia was the one who was most surprised when Theo put his arm around her and announced to everyone that she was his girlfriend. She knew Theo was handsome and he was also fully aware of how attractive he was. Most of the teenage boys that looked like him weren't looking for a commitment with a half feral werecoyote girl like her with a smart mouth. And Theo wasn't just a pretty face either. His charming personality won him quick friends in the short time he been here.

Malia, on the other hand wasn't raised around humans, she was insecure and not sure how to make friends. Her break up with Stiles only left her more self conscious than before. Had Stiles ever even liked her? Malia always had a feeling that he only dated her because she was a convenient back up plan when Lydia turned him down.

The fact that the new hot guy on campus wanted to be her boyfriend, that their incredible make out session in the car wasn't just a one time thing for Theo shocked her even more than it has the other girls at school who lusted after him and flattered her at the same time.

-

As Theo walked Malia to her next class, he would have been happy to skip school with her but someone had to tell Malia attending class was important. He noticed Stiles was looking at him with a mixture of hate and suspicion. And even though it wasn't there, Theo saw jealousy in his eyes and his blood boiled. In his mind he saw Stiles warning Malia about him, telling her that she's too good for him and how he regrets breaking up with her. Theo's true nature comes out without planning and without thought, he glares at the other man wrapping a possessive arm tight around Malia. His expression said everything, you gave her up, she's mine now and no one touches what's mine.

Theo thought about locking Stiles into a room, strapping him to a chair and telling him in detail about how Malia never loved him. About how he made her scream louder for him than he ever could. But then Malia held his hand and smiled brightly at him and his gruesome thoughts were gone, replaced not even with by sexual thoughts, but of afternoons spent helping her with homework and nights filled with watching her favorite movies in a row.

Theo's life hadn't been so normal life since his sister, his sister... Stop don't think about her. But he's already thinking of her leg bent at the wrong angle, her tears, her frozen alone in-

"Theo, baby? Are you alright?" Malia asked and he knows he doesn't deserve her concern at all but he relishes in the feeling of her caring about him. He could hardly remember the last time he felt loved, his family- Theo bites his lip so hard he feels the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth. He forced himself once again to stop thinking about his parents and about his sister. It was weakness needing friends, needing someone to care about you. But it was one weakness the still human part of Theo was willing to indulge in. That's why he needed a pack, who needed a family when you had a pack? Wasn't a pack just a family you get to choose?

"Fine, I'm fine." He assured her kissing her cheek, with Malia in his arms soft, warm and looking at him like he's the Prince Charming in her story and not the big bad wolf he can almost believe his own lies.

-

"Don't leave me." Theo begged falling to his knees his voice breaking. Never before had he looked so weak so vulnerable as right now when he lay trembling on the floor. Was this another one of his tricks? Malia remembered holding him all night as he cried about losing his sister, was that a lie? Their whole relationship, who she thought he was, was everything just a lie? The betrayal gutted her, but she was strong and refused to let him see her how much he hurt her. Malia kept her face cold and impassive even as he cried for her not to leave him like a little boy, if anything assuming his tears were fake just made her angerier. 

"How could you ask me that? After all you've done to me and my pack! Why would I stay with you?" She screamed tears welled in her eyes but furiously she blinked them away. 

"Because I love you, I love you more than life, more than anything. You got to believe me I wouldnt let them hurt you, never!" Theo's handesome face was distorted by his anguish.

"And the rest?" She asked thinking of Lydia, Scott, Kira, Liam, her first real friends. 

All Theo gave her was silence, disgusted knowing his answer Malia began to walk away but before she go leave, Theo grabbed wildly for her boot. "No!" He screamed, she looked down at him scornfully, trying to escape his hold. She kicked and pushed him away from her like he was a devil. Maybe he was. Theo refused to let her go, he held onto her for dear life and looked up at her with half mad eyes. The same eyes that used to look at her with so much warmth and tenderness. "You and me we belong together, we're alike, can't you see?!" He said his clutching her legs to his chest desperatly. 

"I'm nothing like you." Malia snarled kicking him harshly in the gut. She knew she hurt him when he coughed off blood but still he refused to let her go. Her eyes flashed turning red from anger, she was mad at him but mostly mad at herself for falling for him. She had known right from the start he was bad news but she let him manipulate her and seduce her and she was to blame as much as he was.

"You are storm, the others want to tame you, control you, but not me." He said standing up looking her in the eye, "We can be our own pack."


End file.
